<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intrlude: Tup's Discovery by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142446">Intrlude: Tup's Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane'>Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticks and Stones may hurt my bones but Words will kill my soul [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CT-5385 | Tup Lives, idk what else to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Intrelude:</p><p>Tup is very much okay with ignoring any memory that pops up, he does not need to know about his old life, really.</p><p>Meanwhile, Doom looks over his batchmates, and a new/old one appears in his life again, one thought dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-5385 | Tup &amp; Doom (Star Wars), Dogma &amp; CT-5385 | Tup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticks and Stones may hurt my bones but Words will kill my soul [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intrlude: Tup's Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>UWU, I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tup groaned as he woke up, changing a cream before he could forget it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A useless try, he knows, but it doesn't mean that he shouldn't try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rising, Tup rubbed his eyes as he slowly got off the bed, walking into the fresher while grabbing some clean blacks and adjusting a photo of him and Dogma with the 501st.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly exiting after that, Tup put on his armour and googles before leaving to the Mess Hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tup." Greeted Dogma, not looking up from his car or the report he was reading as Tup sat down next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Dogma" Greeted Tup, sitting down and starting to slowly eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare?” Dogma asked, frowning at something in the datapad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Memory.” Answered shortly Tup, making Dogma snap his head to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything?” He asked, setting the datapad down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Was all that Tup said, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tup only remembered a part of a memory once, and it was a vod telling him to get up, but the memory blurred it together, making it sound as if he was ge-tup (where Tup his name from).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, Tup can only </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he was seeing a memory when he was sleeping, but could never remember anything from the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pains of being a reconditioned vod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh... I’m sure you will remember.” Dogma said, awkwardly, not looking at him in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dogma, you can just say that you don’t expect me to remember.” Tup said, looking at him, unamused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dogma might be the only brother that Tup got along in his second batch (that he was transferred to after he got reconditioned) as the others didn’t want to deal with the ‘replacement’ but he still didn’t like when Dogma pitied him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s just- Without the chip you might get your memories! And maybe if you talk to the Jedi they would help you... ” Dogma said, before snapping back to his old position and going back to reading his datapad, making Tup roll his eyes and go back to eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, it would be nice to have his memories back, but he doubted that he would ever get them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, his original batch is probably either dead, a few members short (not counting him), or probably moved on, and he didn’t want to bring back bad memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dogma and Tup stayed quiet for a while, eating (or in Dogma’s case, eating and reading), before suddenly a silence fell in the Mess Hall, making Tup look up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only to see Commander Doom walk in, in the direction of one of the tables, where one of the stand by batches to the Vode Council.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Doom talked with the leader before the whole squad was rising (with Captain Gregor looking a bit lost but following along) and grabbing a bit of food before Doom and them were walking out of the Mess Hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think happened?” Asked Dogma quietly, looking at Tup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, well the Ulik batch </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> try to add back in the Marshall Commander of the Guard without the authorization of the Council, they were probably put in suspension and the Squad Commander Doom talked to will probably replace them.” Tup said, before taking another bite from his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tup quickly ended, biding Dogma a goodbye and good luck to his patrol before rising and leaving, heading towards the storage room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to paint his new armour after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour or so later, Tup found himself humming a song as he painted his armour, putting another coat in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was going to dip the paint brush in the 501st blue, the door opened, Commander Doom walking in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir!” Greeted Tup, straightening and saluting, grimacing as a bit of paint hit his temple and hair, thankfully not on his googles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commander Doom chuckled, taking a small tissue and throwing it at Tup, who quickly caught it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At ease, vod.” Commander Doom said, as Tup settled down the brush and tried to clean his temple and hair the best of his abilities “I’m just here to give a retouch to my armour, like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok sir.” Tup said, blushing a bit and going back to painting his armour, lowering his googles as his vision started to blur a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a hard time seeing vod?” Asked Doom, frowning in concern, removing his helmet and putting it aside as he started to remove parts of his armour to give them a new coat of pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, um, kind of, I only came out of carbonite recently, so I am still suffering the effects a bit, the medics said it should stop happening in a few weeks.” Tup said, looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doom narrowed his eyes at that, before they widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are that trooper that tipped ARC Trooper Fives about the existence of the chips, aren’t you?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I guess? I-uh-I mean, the only thing that I did was just having a faulty chip, that’s all.” Tup admitted, shrugging, going back to his painting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still helped vod, don’t lower yourself.” Doom said, opening a can of paint before grabbing a paint brush and dipping it on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, sir.” Tup said, not really believing in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me on that vod.” Doom said before adding “And call me Doom, we are not on duty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, s-I mean Doom. Alright, Doom.” Tup awkwardly said, pausing for a second before going back to his painting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell into an awkward silence at that, said silence slowly transformed into a comfortable one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Tup slowly started to hum again, the same (unknown) song from before, starting from a whisper to a more audible sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you hear that song?” Doom asked, head snapping up as he properly heard the song, narrowing his eyes at the young trooper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-Um- I don’t know? It’s just a song that I know, si-Doom” Tup said, immediately stopping the humming, looking up at the Commander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you don’t know?” Doom incredulity asked, frowning in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-um-I was reconditioned, vod, I don’t remember anything before it.” Tup awkwardly explained, rubbing the back of his neck, being careful so that the brush didn’t touch his hair or drip anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry.” Doom said, awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your pity.” Snapped Tup, before realizing what he said “Ah-I’m so sorry sir, it’s just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doom cut him off, waving his hand in demising it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the one who asked, it’s fine-uh...” Doom trailed off, awkwardly, now noticing that the trooper hadn’t introduced himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-uh, I’m Tup.” Tup quickly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Doom said:“ As I was saying, it’s fine, don’t worry about it Tup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, if you say so brother.” Tup said, looking down again and missing Doom’s slight twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They remained in silence after that, Doom brushing off the ‘brother’ thing, tend in count that he doubted that Tup knew about his disdain over the word being used when talking about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere, they heard a ping, making Tup quickly grab his Comm when he noticed it was the reason behind the noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, the medics want to make a check-up.” Tup explained, seeing Doom look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to put your armour in the stands.” Said Doom, gesturing towards a few stands against the wall for the troopers to put their armour to dry when they went to do something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, only two were free, one in each conner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Confirmed Tup, carefully grabbing some of his armour pieces and taking them to the stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After two more trips, Tup had put all his armour in the stand and had written his name and number in the flimsy that was used to record who had used which stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saying goodbye to Commander, Tup grabbed his comm and was off to the medbay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Doom stayed a bit longer before putting his armour in the other stand, away from Tup’s.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>************************************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doom sighed, running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other trooper, Tup, singing ‘95’s favourite song had brought up memories he would rather not think of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like his ori’vod kih’vod being taken from him simply because they made a mistake in the training simulation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Doom brought his hands to his face, pushing his chair away from the desk, grabbing his datapad and moving towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could check on Tiplee and Tiplar (who had recently woken up) and then on his men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his batchmates, he added, looking at his datapad, looking up his batch’s numbers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thorn was alright, a lot of things in his timetable though, maybe he could help out in something's. How hard would patrolling in Coruscant be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fordo was still in the batca tank but should be moved in a few days. Doom should visit him soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gree was okay, still grounded on the planet after pulling a stunt that worried his ‘totally not girlfriend, I don’t know what you are talking about!’ General.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeli was fine, apparently training some shinies of his battalion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doom stopped for a second, hand hovering over the datapad, wondering if he should type his dead batchmates as he already knew their status.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing and starting to walk again but this time towards his spare helmet, Doom gave into his gut feeling saying that he should research his batchmates numbers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Researching his ori’vod’s number first, Doom smiled (ignoring the big, bold ‘DECOMMISSIONED’ at the start) at the complaints that the trainers had put in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, they got his vod killed but man, if it didn’t make him feel nostalgic reading the notes about the fact of his vod biting and hitting the trainers to protect Doom and his Batch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his helmet, Doom changed report to his kih’vod and moved towards the door before stopping short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the kark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On top of the report, in big, bold letters, was the words ‘RECONDITIONED - </span>
  <span>DEAD</span>
  <span> ALIVE’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helmet tumbling to the ground, Doom frantically read the report, where it said that his kih’vod, although showing some rebellious traits, was still considered salvageable so was just sent to reconditioning and not decommission like their ori’vod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skipping over the rest of the report, other than noting that it said that his kih’vod had been thought dead -which, good, he wasn’t dead- and that he had a few notable achievements, one which granted him the promotion to be receiving the sergeant training, although only after a mission that Doom didn’t pay attention to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching the end, Doom finally found his kih’vod’s new number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CT-5385.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Doom looked for where it said where his kih’vod’ika was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Coruscant, that’s good, maybe he is a Guard like Thorn? Although it would be good to have two vode on the same battalion, he hopes that he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he doesn’t know what happened in the Guard, he can see the changes in Thorn, and he hopes that no one else in his batch suffered that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Doom looked back at the datapad, looking beyond the name of the planet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the RMB, that’s good, maybe Doom can find him quickly then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the RMB, in the-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the Medbay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly putting on his helmet, Doom exited his room, practically flying towards the medbay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hopes that it is just a simple check up and nothing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he will cross paths Tup, he is sure that ‘95 and him would go along great.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and/or leave a kudos! Or, if you want, send a little something to my tumblr inbox (<a href="https://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/">@mrfandomwars</a>)!</p><p>More to come ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>